


Think of me

by Apolia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Smut, eros!johnny, god!johnny, human!ten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolia/pseuds/Apolia
Summary: Eros is bored on Olympus and decides to look for entertainment elsewhere. Arriving on earth he meets the beautiful young dancer, Ten, in order to conquer him Eros takes the form of Ten's ideal desire and names himself Johnny.





	Think of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the idea for this jumped into my head after seeing this fanart:
> 
> http://nyannai.tumblr.com/post/175717818142/eros-noun-%CB%88er-%CB%8C%C3%A4s-%CB%88ir-the-greek-god-of
> 
> So here you go, enjoy my fantasy running wild!

On this particular day the Olympus was quite empty and so Eros found himself wandering the grounds looking for something to do. Peering over the borders he decided to visit earth, find out what the humans were doing to entertain themselves. He wondered if the theaters were still popular. 

Arriving on earth Eros walked into the city of Athens, the city was quite beautiful and full of life, but the humans in it were dull, mere humans. Wandering upon a crowd Eros looked over everyone else to see the commotion, in the middle of the crowd he saw a young man dancing. In truth it wasn’t spectacular and Eros was hardly impressed, and soon the crowd dissipated. Seeing the young man head for the city midst Eros followed, there he found crowds gathered around many different attractions. One seemed much more popular than the rest though, walking to it Eros quickly found out why.

In the middle of the biggest crowd Eros found another young man dancing. This one was much more talented though and the way the light fabric of his clothes danced around his body like water almost had Eros thinking he was a siren on land. Watching the young man Eros already knew he wanted him, knew the desire he was made of was calling for this young man and wouldn’t give up till all its power was used up. Eros couldn’t look away from the beautiful young man as he watched the glistening sweat highlight the features of the young man’s face. The way his shiny black hair swirled with the dance and framed his soft face made the sharp point of his nose stand out that much more. The thin lips stretched in such a carefree smile that it tore Eros apart to imagine the young man ever hurting. The petite body wrapped in the light blue sheer fabric didn’t hide much of the tan skin underneath. The full hips that called out to Eros, begged him to touch, to feel, to worship them. The thighs clearly showing that the young man had danced for most of his life, all of Eros’ body ached to bury himself in between them, to grip them so tight it’d leave proof of his presence. 

Swiftly walking to a nearby tree Eros stepped behind it, focusing on the young man and his ideal of desire. Looking down his body Eros found himself in dark blue skin tight pants and and white flowy shirt, smirking to himself he found his hair had gotten lighter. Walking back to the crowd gathered around the young man Eros found him bowing before collecting his belongings and filtering through the masses and away. Knowing a dancer like the young man would be at the annual Aphrodisia Eros made his way to the festival grounds.


End file.
